


Arkadia

by Maozy321



Series: Synchronization [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	Arkadia

**Death/Life**

Anya walked over, dragging Indra with her, and pushed through to Sloane. Lexa and Lincoln followed after with the others cautiously tailing them. A pirate fox Anthropomorph stepped up to Sloane.

"My queen," she bowed. "I will prepare the funeral for Nova."

Sloane stood. "Luna, I need your sword."

Luna handed it over and they watch as Sloane cut the big antler horse wolf's belly open. Sloane passed the sword back and reached into the cut. She pulled out a small body, a quarter of the length of dead beast. A baby horse wolf.

One of the other big antler horse wolves trotted over and nudged Sloane. Sloane helped the young horse wolf onto its feet before the older one guided it to the herd.

"Nova will join the others in the sky," Sloane stated. "You will stay with her until it is over."

Luna bowed, "Yes, my Queen."

Sloane turned to Anya and held out her arms. Anya picked up her wife and pecked Sloane's temple.

Anya addressed Luna, "Take our enemies' bodies to the Burning Sand Valley. May they be tortured in death and for eternity."

Luna nodded and gestured to her crew. They started moving out while Anya carried Sloane to the carriage with Indra following.

"Come on guys," Lexa stated. "We're all riding in the carriage. Lincoln, call a liger to pull it."

Lincoln nodded, "I'm going to check on the horse wolves first."

Clarke took Lexa's arm, "What's going on?"

"Sloane is mourning and the horse wolves will be busy caring for the little one," Lexa answered. "They won't be ridable for awhile. The carriage will have enough room for all of us. Come on."

They headed to the carriage in silence. They gasped quietly about the interior size of the carriage. Lexa rolled her eyes and went to check up on her Queens.

**Reunion**

Anya fixed Sloane's shoulder strap before turning to Indra and narrowed her eyes. "If anything goes wrong, you will take Sloane to safety. She's still in mourning so she won't be able to use her magic."

Indra nodded, "I'll keep her safe."

The trio made their way out to the main room in the carriage. Lexa and Lincoln stood up they came into the room.

Sloane cleared her throat, "Let's go."

The group followed after the queen out of the carriage. There was little fanfare as Sloane exited the carriage and it was relatively quiet as the rest trailed out behind her.

"Queen Sloane and her beloved, Queen Anya, we welcome you to Arkadia," someone from the crowd stated. "We have everything ready for tomorrow's meeting with earth's representatives."

"And who are the heads of the set up?" Sloane questioned. "I wish to see them personally."

Two humans were pushed forward from the group of Arkadia citizens. Time seemed to stop until Clarke stepped forward.

"Dad," Clarke gasped, rushing to the man standing there. "You're alive."

"Hey Clarke," Jake grinned, embracing his daughter.

The second person, who was pushed forward, ran to Indra. Indra hugged her tightly and even spun her around once.

"That must be Gaia," Sloane stated, looking at Anya. "Let's retire."

Anya nodded and slipped away with Sloane while the others reunited with the missing crew. It was when Indra turned to introduce Gaia did she noticed her missing mates.

"Where are the Queens staying?" Indra asked.

"I will show you, mother," Gaia answered, leading the way.

/ - / - /

Anya had set up the tech so Clarke could talk face to face with her mother and inform her about Jake. Meanwhile Gaia took the news about Indra being with the Queens better than expected.

Indra had Sloane sprawled over her lap and scratched her ears. "I guess this means we're staying with you."

"Good because I would have never let you leave either way," Sloane purred. "Could you do my lower back?"

Indra moved her hand lower while Gaia smirked, "You like it here, mom. I can tell."

"It had grown on me," Indra confirmed. "Being a queen won't be so bad."

Lexa, who was waiting for Clarke to finish her call, giggled, "It's horrible to be queen. Constantly watched all the time."

"That's only in Sloane's case," Anya pointed out. "She's a fickled feline."

"One that you married," Sloane grumbled, turning onto her back. "Continue scratching."

Indra chuckled, "Would you if we weren't in our current situation?"

Sloane caressed Indra's cheek, "I would have made you mine."

Anya sighed, "Sadly, that is true. Once she is interested, she will make you hers."

"Lexa!" Clarke called out. "Come with me. My dad is giving me the tour."

Lexa grinned and left but there was a cough from Sloane, "Whipped!"

**Meeting**

"Thanks for the update, Ontari," Sloane smiled at the fox on the screen. "If anything goes wrong, active hyperdrive."

"Yes, your majesty," Ontari bowed before the scene call shut down.

Anya sighed, "Let's get ready."

Sloane smiled sadly at her wife, "I know but it for my safety."

"I would do anything to keep you safe," Anya grinned. "You look cute as my personal maid."

Indra cleared her throat, "Where will I be? And my crew?"

Anya spread out the blueprints of the meeting room. Everything had been marked from positions to escape routes.

"Sloane's safety is our top priority," Anya stated.

/ - / - /

Anya sat cross-legged with Sloane kneeling by her side. Lexa was disguised as a regular servant and showed the peace envoy sent by Thelonius Jaha in.

"Welcome to Arkadia," Anya stated. "State your name and intentions."

A man cleared his throat, "Thank you. I am Ambassador Marcus Kane and I am here to negotiate peace between the USA with planet Anthropomorph."

"Just the USA," Anya scrutinized. "I thought it was with earth."

Marcus bowed, "I am the representative for the USA while my colleagues represent different countries. We will discuss terms of peace however you like, your majesty."

Anya glanced at Sloane and she leaned in, " _Marcus's intentions are true but not his colleagues. I sense a coup to overthrow Marcus as speaker_."

"What did your advisor say?" a dark skinned man questioned.

"She was asking permission to serve us tea," Anya lied while waving her left hand.

Sloane got up from her spot and disappeared into the next room with Lexa. They came back with tea and carefully served them before Sloane returned to Anya's side. Each cup of tea had a drop veritaserum, a truth serum, to loosen their tongue. Anya pretended to drink while her guests drank their teas, not wanting to insult their hostess.

The meeting lasted longer than Anya wanted but it was finally coming to a close. Marcus waved to one of the men behind him and they brought up a box.

"We found this mythical beast on our journey down the mountain to get here," Marcus stated. "Its mother, I believe, abandoned it or it was orphaned."

Anya gestured to Lexa and Lexa retrieved the box, taking it directly to Sloane. Sloane opened the box and gasped silently.

"My queen, it's a Catgon whelp," Lexa informed Anya. "Female, hungry, and extremely rare."

A reindeer anthropomorph barged into the meeting room, huffing, "They're attacking! They are allies of the space pirates from planet Weather! It's a slaughter out there!"

" _Throw them into the dungeons!_ " Sloane ordered. " _Fight back until we sound the alarm for a hyperjump! We will deal with our prisoners later!_ "

Anya jumped to her feet as their warriors surrounded the ambassadors and corralled them into the dungeons below. Indra came out of the shadows as did her small crew and lifted Sloane up.

"Take her to the carriage," Anya informed. "The rest will fight."

Indra nodded and whisked Sloane away with Gaia following closely. Gaia shot arrows at their enemies as they reached the carriage. Once inside, Sloane scrambled to get communications up but soon Ontari's face appeared on screen.

"My queen, you're safe!" Ontari beamed before frowning. "Arkadia is surrounded. You need to teleport out of there."

"Not without Anya," Sloane huffed. "Sound the alarm and hyperjump to Area 682 now!"

Ontari nodded and relayed the orders to the anthropomorphs on her side.


End file.
